


Lil' Freak

by HyucksCuties



Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Choking, Crackhead energy, Daddy Kink, Donghyuck is a cam boy, Doyoung is crazy, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Jaehyun is stressed, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, Mark eating people out of house and home, Mark needs to go tf home, Porn With Plot, Protective Johnny, Rimming, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Switch Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, slut Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksCuties/pseuds/HyucksCuties
Summary: Johnny is just trying to enjoy a week away from his shit show of a job and keep his step-brother Mark from eating everything in his and Jaehyun's apartment. Yet his boyfriend Donghyuck yeets all that out the window once Johnny finds out he's a cam boy.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: The subby Hyuck agenda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667761
Comments: 9
Kudos: 287





	Lil' Freak

**Author's Note:**

> I actually tried not be illiterate but I probably managed to due so anyways but other than that enjoy!

A nice warm breeze, a vanilla bean espresso and a book about the communist manifesto. Johnny would say his one free day was going well; not only was he catching up on his assignments before his exam but he was enjoying the shit show that was his job across the street. It's like they find it impossible to function without him. Jaehyun (his usually calm roomate) had thrown the same guy out of their neighborhood grocery store twice now and was now chasing said man down the crosswalk. Johnny chuckled before returning to read about how power imbalances and lack of cultural and historical remembrance continued to topple what should have been glorious havens. A shadow appeared above his textbook before the chair in front of him scrapped across the pavement and a very sleep deprived and frustrated Jaehyun flopped uncomfortably on to the warm metal chair.

"Johnny, bro, dude I love that you're over here enjoying your sunny Thursday afternoon and all that good shit but we need help! Ten didn't count the inventory correctly so we're completely out of bread and milk, Taeyong has totally checked out and keeps trying to crawl in the freezer for extra break time and that fifty year old creep keeps harassing Yuta. I know we call you on your days off a lot but we need you bro especially before Doyoung gets a hold of the holiday firecrackers and lights that bitch up!"

Jaehyun finished his rant now lying face first on the grated table top panting.

"Jaehyun 'bro, dude I love you' but hell no. Plus I've already maxed out on over time twice if it happens again they could shut the store down for overworking their employees and then none of us will have any income. Let me enjoy my week off you guys will be fine."

A police car pulled up and Doyoung and a middle aged woman were hauled out exchanging quick and heated words before they arrested the 'Karen' and Doyoung stomped back inside.

"Alright you guys will be mostly fine."

Jaehyun groaned.

"Come on enjoy your break. I'll even buy you a cup of coffee."

"Save it man Jaemin isn't exactly happy that you spend more money on me than Donghyuck. My own equally broke brother has put his friend above me!"

Johnny snorted. Jaehyun wasn't normally this dramatic but the day was getting to him obviously. Johnny leaned foward and pat his disheveled roomate on the shoulder.

"It's alright I'm right there with you. Mark called my phone to say he was sick and tired of spotting me for our dates and Hyuckie's gifts. He threatened to just date Donghyuck himself. Said 'As long as I'm paying for him I might as well get some ass'."

Jaehyun lifted his head and made a face of disgust.

"Dude you let your little bro talk about your boyfriend like that?"

Johnny shrugged nonchalantly.

"He's known him longer than me so who am I to judge how they talk about each other. Anyways they would never do that Hyuck refers to him as 'lil dick' too much ever since the polar dive they did last year. Mark's ego has never fully recovered."

"Well if it's cool with you I rather just steal half your mega sized drink and stop Doyoung from setting fire to something of value."

Another siren could be heard as employee's and customer's alike rushed from the grocery store. A large cloud of black smoke seeped through the glass doors.

"I swear I'm gonna quit one day."

Jaehyun groaned banging his head against the grated table top.

_______________________

"Hey Mark I'm back from the café and I got you a pastry!"

Johnny shouted through the small apartment. His mother had forced his little step-brother on him for a couple of days claiming that they needed to 'bond more'. They both knew that was code for 'he's eating all our food and getting on our nerves'. Johnny walked around looking for him until he finally burst into his own room. He screamed and slammed the door instantly. 

"Bro lock the door if you're gonna do that shit! My eyes will never be the same now!"

"Quit being dramatic."

Mark mumbled throwing open the door and instantly snatching the pastry bag.

"It was just porn we've all seen it before."

"Doesn't mean I'm trying to see you get off to it. That's just nasty."

"Whatever man. How did stalking your job and getting coffee go?"

Mark spoke crumbs flying everywhere from a mouth full of the strawberry danish. Johnny leaned back and cringed.

"It went well. Doyoung caught the store on fire and Jaehyun might of had a stroke."

Johnny pushed past his step-brother wiping the bits of strawberry filling from the front of his shirt. A moan floated through the air and they both froze.

"Dude really?! It's still going!"

"I was rudely interrupted!"

Johnny shook his head slightly too long bangs whipping around his face as he snatched up the laptop. Mark squawked in protest but didn't do much noticing there was a half eaten cookie also in the pastry bag. Johnny was going to close the browser until he noticed a suspiciously familiar looking body on the screen. Wait that couldn't be...

"Is this Donghyuck?!"

Johnny whipped his head towards his step-brother who had the rest of his white chocolate cookie halfway in his mouth. The younger walked closer and squinted at the stream.

"I don't know man ask Jaehyun he keeps sending me links to this channel. Anyways wouldn't he tell you if he was a cam boy?"

Johnny exited the full screen mode and looked at the profile. Nothing was said except a flirty intro, his rates for personal vids and his stream times.

"Maybe it's not him but I'm going to test something out another time so here."

Johnny shoved the alienware laptop back at his step-brother causing him to drop the rest of the cookie. Mark whined and put his laptop on the bed a sad look on his face as he looked down at the wasted food. Johnny sighed.

"Suck it up man my boyfriend might be a cam boy and my bestfriend might be obsessed with him!"

"Yeah but that's just a theory; a gay theory!"

Johnny threw a pillow at the younger and slammed the door closed on his way to the kitchen. Mark's laughter floated around the apartment behind him.

"Hyena ass laugh.."

Johnny grumbled with a shake of his head.

_____________________

Johnny opened up the live cam profile a banner that said stream starting soon showed across the page. 'Okay I'll call his phone five minutes in if I hear his ringtone it's him' he thought. A few minutes later the stream starts. A sunkissed boy sat on his knees in nothing but some socks and an oversized dress shirt that hung mostly open. The boy on the screen only showed from the mouth down his camera positioned so only a sliver of a mask showed. He talked to the stream in a soft flirty tone apologizing for being late and begging them not to 'punish their little kitten'. Johnny held his phone tightly as the boy read donations and began to slowly strip from the shirt. Johnny dialed Donghyuck's number as soon as the boy on stream slowly began to stroke himself. If this was his boyfriend he didn't want these pervs watching any longer. In the background of the stream a buzzing noise and pristn's 'we like' began to blare. Johnny's mouth dropped.

"Sorry about that I'm usually so good about making sure it's off for our time. I hope you aren't too mad at your kitten."

The boy spoke his words dripped from his tongue like honey. Johnny couldn't belive it his boyfriend was a cam boy! He knew Donghyuck had been having more money than before but he thought he might have been promoted or something. He continued to watch as his tiny boyfriend leaned back and dipped a finger into himself a melodic high whine leaving his throat. Johnny clenched his Jaw as he heard a moan come from Jaehyun's room as well.

_____________________

"Guess who baby boo."

Johnny sighed as two delicate hands covered his eyes. He was back at the café watching as his fellow employees across the street cleaned the store from Doyoung's 'minor melt down' two days ago. Johnny lightly gripped the hands covering his eyes pulling them down and placing soft feather like kisses to both. Little giggles came from behind him at the action; fingers wiggling cutely in his grasp.

"Could it be my baby boy I haven't seen in weeks?"

Donghyuck came into his field of vision a pout on his lips.

"It's only been a week and two days. I have lots of classes and work and you know that."

Johnny smiled placing a kiss to the boys pout and letting him go. Donghyuck plopped into the chair across from the elder a big smile on his face.

"Are you still up for date night; because I saw this amazing pottery shop downtown and I'm th-"

"You're a cam boy."

Johnny cut the boy off a slight seriousness to his tone. The younger froze the shock on his face unmistakable as he tried to quickly smile past it.

"So you know, huh? Are you mad?"

Johnny ran his hands down his face. He was upset Donghyuck didn't tell him but he wasn't mad. If anything he was slightly annoyed mainly at Jaehyun for getting off to his boyfriend.

"I'm a little upset if you needed help with money I could have picked up an extra shift. I know it's your life I just don't exactly like the thought of a bunch of creeps exploiting you just because you're low on money."

Donghyuck frowned.

"I know but I didn't want to worry you. Plus if I'm being honest I like the attention a bit."

Johnny's head flew up looking the younger in the eyes. His face morphed into confusion and slight jealousy.

"You what?! You mean you like these creepy fucks watching you like a piece of meat?!"

Donghyuck huffed annoyed at the elder and his outlandish outburst. At the same time he wasn't completely wrong.

"Well yes and no. I really do like the praise and I do like being watched during sex but I'm not too wild about possible creepy and crazy people watching me. That's why I don't show my face so some psycho can't find me in real life, you know?"

He shyly smiled at the older who stared flatly. Johnny leaned forward looking at Donghyuck intensely.

"Does that make you happy?"

The tanned boy squirmed in his seat his eyes looking everywhere but at the elder.

"Uh y-yeah?"

Donghyuck stuttered out as a faint blush crept up his face. Johnny though not entirely happy about the situation had some of his own fantasies and Jaehyun (as mad as he was at him) had contributed to those a lot.

"Well how would you feel if someone else not only watched you.."

Johnny leaned next to the boys ear.

"But fucked you?"

He whispered hotly on the shell of the youngers ear. Johnny leaned back an arrogant smirk on his features as his boyfriend turned red. Donghyuck crossed his legs to hide his erection before peeking at the elder through his lashes.

"Who do you have in mind?"

____________________________

Jaehyun burst through the door of his shared apartment kicking off his shoes and trudging towards the kitchen. He was stunned to find Donghyuck in nothing but a hoodie and a choker. The boy's back was turned to him as he was cooking on the stove. Donghyuck turned to look at Jaehyun an 'innocent' smile on his face.

"I decided to cook something since I knew you would be tired. Just have a seat it's almost done."

Jaehyun nodded dumbly taking a seat at the table watching the boy's thighs as he switched to lean to the other side. The younger eventually turned around placing a plate full of food in front of him. Jaehyun just stared.

"Is something wrong?"

Jaehyun just kept staring taking in the boys features trying to commit every small detail to memory. Donghyuck chuckled.

"You want me to get you something daddy?"

That caught his attention; Jaehyun's eyes flew up to the boy's eyes his mouth hanging open. The younger smiled and leaned forward closing his mouth gently with his hand.

"Careful daddy you might catch flies."

Donghyuck pushed the elder back a bit and sat in his lap. Jaehyun really should stop sitting so far from the table when he eats.

"W-what are you doing Hyuck?"

Donghyuck smirked throwing his arms around the older's neck and began grinding down on him. Jaehyun moaned his hands flying to the boys hips wanting to stop him but enjoy the sensation far to much. Donghyuck leaned closer to the elder's ear and let out a low whine.

"I'm making you feel good. Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this why you watch my cams? To imagine me taking your big fat cock in my tight little hole."

He whispered causing Jaehyun to reel back stunned. The boy in his lap just chuckled.

"What you didn't think i wouldn't notice you asking for those personal videos? You still use the same e-mail you've had since high school of course I knew."

"What about Johnny?"

"What about me?"

A deep voiced sounded behind them. Donghyuck giggled raising a hand from Jaehyun's neck to wiggle his fingers in greeting.

"Hi daddy! Jaehyunnie is home~"

The boy sing songed. Jaehyun was frozen stiff listening to heavy footsteps approach him and the tiny boy in his lap. A shadow cast over them and Johnny leaned his face into view.

"I hope my baby has been making it up to you for having you pay him. Two hundred dollars to see him take a fake cock when this slut would bounce on a real one for free."

Johnny smacked Donghyuck's ass causing the boy to moan and grind harder on Jaehyun's lap.

"I mean you do want to fuck him don't you? Such a pretty little thing just begging to be bent over and used."

The youngest whimpered speeding up his grinding causing Jaehyun to grip his hips harshly bruises were certain to appear.

"Yeah I want him; I want to fuck him so bad."

Jaehyun said in between labored breaths.

"Then do it. Be a good boy and make my baby scream."

Johnny growled. Jaehyun stood up and Donghyuck wrapped his legs around him. He carried him to the counter before sitting him down and pushing him back with brute force. Donghyuck landed roughly on his back his legs pulling away from the older's waist and spreading on instinct.

"What a whore."

Johnny scuffed.

"Why don't you tell my little slut how pretty he is."

"You're so fucking gorgeous; you we're made to be spread out like this and admired."

Jaehyun said grabbing the boy's right leg and kissing from his feet to thigh and repeating the action on his left leg as well.

"Don't tell him that he already spends to much time with his legs spread. The slut practically lives on his back."

Donghyuck's brain was fuzzy from both the degradation and the praise. The soft touches Jaehyun was leaving on his body no help to his mental state causing everything to become distant. He felt his hoodie being pushed up as the muffled voices aroud him became clear.

"Fuck, even your cock is pretty. You're so beautiful and pliant for me."

Jaehyun admired the small dick no bigger than maybe five inches. The tip was flushed red and curved upwards, a few veins ran down the slightly slim shaft even his balls were slightly smaller than average as well. He couldn't belive it the cute little cock he'd watch bounce around on camera while the boy rode insanely large dildos was right in front of him just begging to be touched. Johnny smirked palming himself behind them as Jaehyun grabbed the small erection his hand covering it almost completely.

"Why don't you be a good boy and put that pretty mouth of yours to work for him, Jaehyun."

Jaehyun shuddered at the deep gravelly voice. He leaned foward pushing his butt out some to get lower. Johnny snorted looking at the younger man's ass that had unconsciously moved closer to his crotch. Jaehyun took Donghyuck's cock in his mouth the whole thing fitting in one go. The boy squirmed and bucked into the heat hitting the entrace to the older's throat and causing him to gag in surprise. He reached under the younger and grabbed his ass and spreading the cheecks so his finger could trace his rim. Donghyuck let out a porn worthy moan as the elder began to bob his head on his cock his tongue running from his tip to his balls as he took them into his mouth as well jaw streched wide to fit both. Drool fell from Jaehyun's mouth as he choked on the small cock; obscenely wet noises filling the room as the boy bucked into his mouth when he pushed a dry finger in his hole causing the already loud boy to scream.

Jaehyun felt a hand trace his ass and his pants being undone before they were pulled down to his knees with his boxers. He detached his mouth from the youngers cock as his cheeks were spread and a warm wet muscle firmly licked over his hole. Jaehyun let out a quiet gasp as Johnny lapped at his hole before pushing stiffening his tongue and forcing the tip in. Johnny leaned back to spank and squeeze the globes in front of him.

"Keep his cock in your mouth; I don't want to hear your sluttly little moans while I eat out your hole out, understand?"

Johnny's voice dropped an octave making Jaehyun shiver.

"Yes Sir."

Johnny chuckled; 'Sir? Oh I'll have fun fucking an obedient bitch like you' Johnny thought. He begun to bite at the youngers rim as soon as his mouth made contact with his boyfriend's cock. He sucked and bit at the rim forcing his tongue in as deep as it could go and fucking him with it. He ate his ass like a starved man his face covered in spit as he nosed at the puffy rim of the man's hole relishing in the younger man trying to hold in his moans.

"Daddy stop I'll cum! Don't make me cum!"

Donghyuck screamed out pushing at Jaehyun's head only to have his hands forced to counter and held tightly. Jaehun bobbed his head faster sucking harshly on the little cock. Donghyuck let out a loud whine bucking upwards as he came down the older throat. Jaehyun swallowed it as fast as he could pulling up to lap at the head of the slowly softening dick.

"Such a good boy coming down daddy's throat like that. You did so well baby with your pretty moans and sweet cum. I can't wait to be inside you next."

Jaehyun said as he tried to work in another finger stopping only when the boy hissed. Johnny stood up and walked around the counter to kiss his boyfriend. He pulled a pack of lube from his pants pocket and tossed it on the boy as he back hugged Jaehyun on his way back around.

"Work your hole open for our guest baby. Show him how you play with yourself when you think about taking our cocks."

Donghyuck ripped open the packet of lube and spread the cold gel on his fingers before hiking his legs up to his chest and holding them there. He reached his lubed hand down and slowly worked his pointer finger in moaning out for Jaehyun. Johnny spit in his hand and reached down to Jaehyun's exposed member gripping loosely and stroking it slowly. Jaehyun let out a deep moan grabbing the arm around his chest and reclining into the elder's hold. Johnny kissed the boys ear and whispered huskily to him.

"Look at him; watch how he fucks his tight little hole open for your cock. I bet you could reach deep enough to have him cum from your fingers alone. Would you like that? To fuck him open on your fingers until he cums untouched?"

Johnny's hot breath fanned over the shell of his ear as he sped up his strokes Jaehyun whined fucking up into the olders fist as Donghyuck pushed in a third finger. Johnny let him go and shoved him forward.

"Fuck him."

Johnny said simply.

Jaehyun removed the boy's fingers and pulled his body to the edge of the counter so his ass hung off. Donghyuck looked up at him his eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Please daddy I want your cock so bad please! I've been so good I need you to fuck me, fuck me daddy please!"

Donghyuck was deep in subspace and all he could think about was having someone, anyone inside of him. Jaehyun lined his cock up to the younger's hole just as Johnny worked a finger in his. Jaehyun pushed in slowly stopping occasionally to let the sobbing boy below him adjust. He eventually bottomed out as Donghyuck let out a shaky moan and grabbed the elder's hands placing them on his thighs as he touched them to his chest and grabbed his ankles.

"Fuck me like this daddy; like I'm your little toy. Make it hurt."

Jaehyun growled; the sensation of Johnny slowly lining himself up with his entrace as Donghyuck tightened around his cock and begged to be used was too much. Johnny finally pushed in letting out a moan as Jaehyun choked back his own sounds.

"Let's give my baby what he wants."

Johnny whispered as his hands gripped Donghyuck's hips in a brusing hold. Johnny pulled back and so did Jaehyun before Johnny thrust foward causing the younger to thrust foward also. The room was filled with nothing but moans and the sound of skin slapping together. Johnny let go and stepped back letting jaehyun fuck into his cock dumb boyfriend and slam back on his own cock as his thrust sped up.

"Look at you nothing but a needy little slut just like my baby boy. I bet you would live off my cock if you could you dumb little whore."

Johnny hissed out grabbing Jaehyun's neck and squeezing. Jaehyun choked tears streaming down his face as he fucked into the younger below him and Johnny begun to thrust into him. Donghyuck sobbed as Johnny let go of Jaehyun's neck and grabbed his instead forcing Jaehyun on top of him. Jaehyun caught Donghyuck's lips in a sloppy kiss sobbing himself as Johnny thrust at an animalistic speed spanking him at the same time.

"I'm gonna cum!"

Donghyuck screamed grabbing Jaehyun's arm and throwing his head back. Jaehyun kissed his throat panting.

"Me too baby gonna fill you up; gonna make you take my cum."

That forced Donghyuck over the edge cumming in between him and Jaehyun as his hole spasmed around the elder's thick shaft. Jaehyun cursed as he spilled inside the boy painting his insides with his warm cum. Johnny continued fucking into Jaehyun causing both of the boys under him to whine from the over stimulation. Johnny seized up as he finally came spilling into the younger mans hole falling on top of him to catch his breath as they laid in silence.

"You two are heavy."

Donghyuck huffed out pushing at them. Johnny laughed loudly standing up and pulling out of Jaehyun the boy hissing and doing the same for Donghyuck. Donghyuck reached his hands towards Johnny pouting cutely making the elder roll his eyes and pick him up bridal style. Jaehyun watched them akwardly moving unsure of what to do with himself. Donghyuck eyed him looking confused until he seemed to understand and lean up to whisper something to Johnny. Johnny nodded and turned to face Jaehyun.

"Would you like to shower with us and maybe talk about where this could go?"

The young man was surprised thinking this was probably a one time thing.

"Really?"

He asked and Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

"Well duh. We think you're cute and let's be real that dick could save lives!"

Jaehyun laughed and finally agreed. They pushed open the door to Johnny's room shocked to find Mark and the food Donghyuck made earlier. Which meant he had walked in while they were fucking.

"Dude what the fuck!"

Johnny yelled. Mark looked up uninterested putting his fork down and swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Ten out of ten for the moaning but kinda average on the acting. I suggest double penetration on Hyuck next time other than that perfect."

Johnny screeched.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Usher ft. Nicki Minaj 'Lil freak'


End file.
